What Happened!
by Allen45
Summary: Yaoi Tsuna returns home to Japan after a trip in Italy. He is worried about all the things happened in Italy. Mukuro meets Tsuna one afternoon and he notice a mark on his neck. He wants to know what happened to him. He seem all happy but is he. Lambo loves Tsuna and he always wants to be with his brother but he finds out he has been acting strange and why hasn't Nana come back yet
1. Chapter 1

_"The plane has landed. All passengers please alight."_

_The head Stewardess was going over every seat to make sure that all passengers had left the plane._

_She nearly jumped out of her seat when she reached the last row and saw a young boy sleeping soundly. She sighed as she shook him, "excuse me, the plane has landed. Please wake up."_

_He rubbed his eyes slowly, his brunette____hair shaking as he yawn. The stewardess couldn't help but stare at the boy._

"_Kawaii! She thought before the boy got out of his seat and left the plane._

_**Sawada's home**_

_The door opened to the Sawada opened and Lambo came running toward the door and hugged the brunette._

"_Future Lambo! The Brunette sounded surprised by the suddenly appearance of Lambo._

"_Why are you here? The brunette asked." Lambo scratched his head for a while. "I don't know but my present self must have done something."_

_The brunette and Lambo went inside and saw there were only two of them at home._

"_Where Mama? Lambo asked."_

_The brunette then recalled what happened in Italy._

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean you're not going back with me? The brunette asked confuses._

"_Tsu-kun, I'm going to stay here for a while and I might run into your father." Tsuna didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to return with his mother but it seem like he couldn't even reason with her._

"_Why do you want to meet him so much? He abandoned us! Tsuna yelled."_

"_I still love your father." Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. "Do what you want but promise you will come back." Nana smiled and hugged her son._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_She's in Italy and will be coming back later on."_

"_Vongola, you seem not yourself." Lambo said."_

_Tsuna put up and smile and said." It's nothing, don't worry about me."_

_Lambo was about to say something but then he disappeared and the present Lambo an 11 year old was standing in his place. He looked at Tsuna._

"_Nii-chan, you're back! He yelled and hugged his brother. Lambo loved his brother a lot even if they were not really related he had a bond with his brother that was strong._

_Tsuna opened his bag and took out a box and gave it to Lambo. Lambo took the box and opened it." Thanks, Nii-chan." His face lite up a bright smile. Inside the box were candies from Italy. No matter how old Lambo gets he still loves eating candy._

"_Where's Mama? Lambo asked."_

"_She will be coming a bit later." Tsuna smiled."_

_Later that afternoon Tsuna took a walk outside. He was walking around a lot then he notice a building._

"_If he saw that I was back, who knows what he will do." Tsuna quickly ran out of the area of the building but he wasn't looking where he was going and bump into somebody. _

"_Sorry." He apologized."_

"_I didn't know that you were back." Tsuna knew who it was by his voice. He looked up and saw no other the purple haired pineapple head._

"_Mukuro, funny running into you. Mukuro gave Tsuna a big smile. Tsuna tried to turn away; he knew this was his fake smile. "Why did you run away when you knew that you were in my area?_

"_How did I get into this mess? Tsuna thought. Mukuro pulled Tsuna toward him. " Wait, Tsuna said as he try to pull away but then Mukuro pressed his lips toward his._

"_Why is it always like this? Tsuna thought yelling to himself. After the kiss it usually always ends in that r- before Tsuna could finish they were in that room._

"_I knew it._

"_Why do you always do this? Tsuna yelled."_

"_I've been lonely without you here." Mukuro said as he hugged Tsuna. Mukuro then notice a mark on Tsuna's neck. He touched it." Who did this! He asked anger by the thought that somebody other than him has touched his beloved._

"_You're wrong, nobody did this! Tsuna yelled." Mukuro didn't buy it, something must of happened in Italy. Mukuro placed his lips on the same place where the mark was place." You belong to me."_

_Tsuna was feeling tired probably from the long trip from Italy._

"_Mukuro." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes." I'm feeling tired." Within a second Tsuna fell sleep? Mukuro held onto Tsuna as he slept._

_That evening Tsuna opened his eyes and saw he was in his room, in his bed. "Why am I home? Tsuna got out of bed then Lambo came running toward Tsuna's room. "Lambo." Tsuna said."_

"_Nii-chan, I'm hungry let go eat somewhere._

"_Alright." Tsuna said._

_Tsuna and Lambo were walking around town looking for a good place to._

"_Tsuna-san! Tsuna turned around and saw a dark brown hair girl from across the street._

"_When did you get back? She yelled across from the street. Tsuna didn't want to yell like her so he took Lambo's hand. Lambo started to blush while they held hands running across the street._

"_I just got back today." He smiled."_

"_Why did you run across the street just to say that? She asked confused._

"_Well, Haru, I'm not like you." He laughed."_

"_You meanie." She pointed at Tsuna then she also started laughing._

"_Where are you heading? Tsuna asked." Haru took showed Tsuna her bag._

"_Ah still the cosplay."_

"_Where you heading? Haru asked."_

"_I'm taking Lambo out to eat._

"_Well, I will see you around." Haru said as she ran off._

"_Now Lambo let's go eat._

_Lambo smiled as he looked up at Tsuna._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all those readers that this chapter took so long to write. I've been busy with work and school so I barely had time to write but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I changed the writing abit.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan? Tsuna finally snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Lambo had been calling him.

"What is it? Tsuna asked." Lambo stared at his brother with a worried expression on his face. "Nii-chan, you've been acting strange lately." Lambo said. Tsuna didn't know that even Lambo had notice that he was acting weird. He couldn't help it when he kept thinking about what happened in Italy.

"Ne, is mama really coming back home.

"Why do you ask that? Tsuna asked turning toward Lambo who now had his eyes on the floor.

"It's been 2 years and you still say that she is coming home."

Tsuna didn't know what to say to Lambo at times like this. He was the one who had kept saying that everything was going to be fine but deep inside he also felt like she never wanted to come back to Japan.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized as he kneels down to Lambo. Lambo was shock seeing his brother like this. He places a hand on his shoulder and pulled Tsuna up and stared at him. "I'm okay as long as I'm with Nii-chan." Lambo smiled."

In the two years that had passed Tsuna didn't once think of going back to Italy but now as the Vongola boss and a brother he wanted to make things right again. He called all the guardians to the headquarters.

"You're leaving to Italy with Lambo." Everybody looked shocked because after coming back from Italy 2 years ago Tsuna had said he never wanted to go back there.

"10th? Tsuna heard his right hand man called out to him with a serious look on his face. "Are you sure about going? Gokudera asked." Tsuna gave Gokudera a smile." I am.

"You're going to end of seeing them." He said." Tsuna knew that he would end of meeting them one day but he knew he had to go.

After the meeting was over Tsuna walked out of the headquarters and started to walk home when he stopped half way.

"This feeling….

"I'm going with you." Tsuna saw a mist started to appear out of nowhere and then a body form from it.

"Mukuro."

"I'm going with you." He repeated the words.

"You stay here! Tsuna ordered as he started to walk away but Mukuro grabbed his hand." I want to be able to protect you."

Tsuna didn't want anybody to get involve into his business but Mukuro had known most of what happened after that night he told him everything.

Flashback

Mukuro had recalled that time he had seen the mark on Tsuna neck and he couldn't stop thinking about it so he payed Tsuna a visit.

"Why are you here? Tsuna asked."

"That mark." Mukuro said."

"Eh?

"Who did it? He asked."

"Nobody, I fell and got it." Tsuna said while not looking at Mukuro.

"I know you're lying."

"Tell me, I want to be able to protect you."

Tsuna didn't know why but tears started flowing down his eyes and down to his cheeks. Mukuro pulled Tsuna into a hug. "I'm here for you."

End of flashback

Tsuna told Mukuro what had to be said but he never told him who gave him that mark on his neck.


End file.
